The present invention concerns a method for detecting faulty switching operations of a first relay, whose switching element is connected in series with a load.
From German Patent No. 31 35 888, a method is described which functions to detect faulty switching operations of a relay whose switching element is connected in series with a load and which, in accordance with the switch position, interrupts or closes the connection to the load on the basis of switching commands. If a faulty switching operation is detected, either in the switching commands or in the relays, the driving load is supplied with potential such that it is prevented from starting up. The present detection of faults depends on the detection of given potentials and their quite complex evaluation.